


I Can Be Your Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunhee smiled, leaning up to kiss his hyung’s lips. He felt safe and at peace when he was with Hyunwoo. He was glad he could find somebody like Hyunwoo, and that someone as calm and collected like Hyunwoo could even want to be around someone as high strung and loud as Gunhee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Hero

Gunhee was restless. Shifting seats on the couch over and over again after, not even bothering to pay attention to whatever the hell was even on the channel he randomly came across. Once in a while he got up and walked around the apartment. To where, it honestly didn’t matter. Most of the time he walked in circles, occasionally eyeing the door as he did so. 

Earlier today, Hyunwoo texted him that he was coming home today from Papua New Guinea, and that he wanted to stop over before heading back to the dorms. Gunhee felt so relieved when he got the text this morning; not just that he got home safely without any injuries, but that Hyunwoo was even allowed to come to him. 

It wasn’t like he doesn’t see him regularly - okay, maybe not regularly, but well enough. But they didn’t spend enough time as a couple. Well, a couple may be a stretch. Friends with Benefits seemed more like it; Gunhee didn’t know what to call it. All he knew was that whenever he was with Hyunwoo, he felt alive. And he was heartbroken when he was apart from him. Knowing it was going to be hard to see him or spend time with him again. 

But Goddamn, was he getting impatient. 

It wasn’t necessarily late, but it was late for an idol. When he was training to debut with Monsta X, they didn’t have a curfew because they weren’t even allowed to go anywhere. Now that the manager was more comfortable letting them go, Hyunwoo would most definitely have one now. But whether they were going to just sit around and watch television, or have a quickie, he was going to relish every minute with Hyunwoo. 

Gunhee jumped when there was a sudden knock on the front door. He just couldn’t help himself; he jumped off the couch and trotted over to peep hole; letting out a unashamed squeal when he recognized who it was. 

He opened the door, letting the older, much more broader and even tanner man inside before shutting the door - lest someone were watching them. Better to be safe than sorry, right? 

And then afterwards, he didn’t hesitate placing his hands over Hyunwoo’s face. He sighed against Hyunwoo’s lips; he couldn’t even remember the last time he had kissed him. Holy shit, did those thick lips feel amazing. 

“Wow,” Hyunwoo chuckled, a sudden loss of breathe at the surprise. “It’s nice to see you too.”  
“Sorry,” Gunhee said, turning red as he placed his forearms on Hyunwoo’s shoulders while, linking his fingers behind the older one’s neck. “I’m just glad that you’re here.” 

With a smile, Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Gunhee’s waist and pulled him back in. 

They found themselves on the couch, giving each other small updates with their lives. Hyunwoo talked about his activities with the other members, but not going too overboard with it. He didn’t know if Gunhee still felt sad over not being able to debut with Monsta X, so Hyunwoo kept the details brief about it. 

Then Gunhee talked about his entry into the fifth season of Show Me The Money. Hyunwoo smiled as he watched Gunhee practically explode with excitement. He truly couldn’t believe that he made it onto the show. This was really going to do something positive for his career. His talents were finally going to get noticed for what it truly was. 

But then it changed a little when Gunhee mentioned the articles and announcements regarding him making it onto the show after being called “Song Mino’s Younger Cousin,” It wasn’t that he was ashamed to be Mino’s cousin; he loved his older cousin dearly. But it would have been nice to be recognized by name and because of what he’s done rather than being cousins with another idol. 

At first it was kind of cool, but now he was a little resentful of what might happen in the competition, Was he accepted just because he happened to be Mino’s cousin? Were people going to ask about him nonstop? Were people going to constantly bug him about being being more like him when he spent so much time trying to be different? 

“I’m sorry,” Hyunwoo said, placing a hand on Gunhee’s knee. “One day they’ll see how different the two of you are. It’s a shame, really. You’re so unique. You have a lot of promise.”  
“You think so?”  
“Of course. I’m not just saying this just because I have to. I’ve known you for so long, it’s hard not to notice what you’re capable of and how much talent you have.”

Hyunwoo pulled Gunhee closer to him, running his hands through the younger one’s brown hair. 

“You’re gonna be amazing.” 

Gunhee smiled, leaning up to kiss his hyung’s lips. He felt safe and at peace when he was with Hyunwoo. He was glad he could find somebody like Hyunwoo, and that someone as calm and collected like Hyunwoo could even want to be around someone as high strung and loud as Gunhee. 

“How long are you going to stay?” Gunhee asked.  
“You’re sick of me already?” He playfully asked, faking a broken heart. But quickly changed when Gunhee nudged him. “Seongchan-nim said to be home by 6.” 

Gunhee counted down the hours. It was currently 3:15pm. The dorm wasn’t that far away, but most likely there was going to be some sort of traffic on the way home. He’d probably need about 30 minutes. Possibly even an hour to make it home on time. 

“Did you want to do something?” Hyunwoo asked, a smirk on his face.

They leaned in, meeting down the middle for a kiss. Gunhee moaned as they pressed their tongues against each other, feeling a sort of inexplainable pleasure as he felt Hyunwoo run his fingers through his hair once again. 

Gunhee couldn't help himself. Pulling away from Hyunwoo for only but a minute, he hooked his leg over and straddled the older ones hips. He smirked down at Hyunwoo, gripping the couch as the latter gripped his hips. He wasted no time, he started rotating his lips as he bent down to kiss Hyunwoo again. Hyunwoo’s broad hands felt so damn good as he trailed them upwards under Gunhee’s shirt to grip his waist firmly. 

Gunhee pulled away, pressing his forehead against Hyunwoo’s without pausing his hips. The feeling of Hyunwoo getting harder under him was all too good, he just couldn't stop. 

“You want to go to the bedroom?” Hyunwoo asked. 

Gunhee nodded with no hesitation, stopping his hips entirely. They kissed once more, and Gunhee made his way off of Hyunwoo. But before Gunhee could get any farther from him, Hyunwoo placed his arms under his legs and behind his back to pick him up bridal style. 

Gunhee couldn't help but smile as he was lifted off the couch. Wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck again, they kissed while the bigger one walked towards the bedroom. Once he made his way to the bed, he placed Gunhee down gently. 

Gunhee sat up, peeling his tee off of his body while Hyunwoo did the same. 

“Shit, Hyung,” Gunhee said as he stared up at Hyunwoo’s new tan. “You’re look so golden. I’m so pale compared to you.”  
“Nonsense,” Hyunwoo laughed as he walked over to Gunhee’s bedside table drawer. “You’ll always be my beautiful boy.” 

Gunhee’s eyes went a little wide when Hyunwoo slid open the drawer. The drawer was where he hid something “special.” Something that kept him company when Hyunwoo wasn’t around. 

Gunhee almost shat his pants when Hyunwoo paused just after opening the drawer. This was his own damn fault, he didn’t carefully hide it and now he was at risk of utter humiliation. He felt his face get hotter and hotter, and then get incredibly worse when Hyunwoo took the purple toy. 

“Wow,” Hyunwoo smirked, impressed by the size. He looked at Gunhee, almost letting out a chuckle when he noticed Gunhee getting shy and red. Not like it was hard to recognize. “You use this often? Do you think of me when you use this?”  
“Seriously?” Gunhee asked, shocked. “You really think I have anyone else to think about? Of course it’s you…..”

Hyunwoo smiled cheekily as Gunhee got embarrassed with each passing second. He looked at the toy again, and then he got an idea. 

“What are you doing” Gunhee asked as Hyunwoo started to undo his pants. He watched in awe; turning red as he took out his own dick and held the toy up right next to it. “Hyung!”  
“I’m just curious!” Hyunwoo laughed. “It’s close….”  
“Well good….I can’t think of you if it’s not even close to accurate.”  
“We haven't seen each other in a long time. You’re probably accustomed to this already. You prefer this one? Or the real one?”

Gunhee bit his lip, shifting in his seat as he Hyunwoo started stroking his own cock to hardness. Gunhee was almost salivating at the sight; it truly had been a long time since he had Hyunwoo anywhere inside of him. 

Hyunwoo smirked when Gunhee got off the bed and on his knees. He let his cock go as the rapper wasted no time at all. Gunhee took Hyunwoo’s cock at the base and took it into his mouth. He hummed as he bobbed his head into his elder’s dick slowly, hollowing out his cheeks. 

Hyunwoo took his free hand and placed it onto Gunhee’s head, softly running his fingers through the black strands. 

“Fuck,” Gunhee moaned as he pulled himself off of Hyunwoo’s dick. Using his hand as a replacement. “I missed this so much.” 

Gunhee leaned back in, placing gentle kisses along the base and head before wrapping his lips around it again. 

“Me too,” Hyunwoo groaned. “Your mouth feels so good.” 

Gunhee pulled off again, licking his lips before noticing that Hyunwoo was still holding his toy in his hand. 

“You’re still holding it?” Gunhee chuckled as he continued to move his hand up and down Hyunwoo’s dick.  
“Yeah,” Hyunwoo said, stepping back free from Gunhee. “Get naked and you’ll find out why.”

As Gunhee got on his feet, the both stripped themselves of the rest of their clothes and Gunhee got back on the bed. Leaning on his elbows, Gunhee watched Hyunwoo reach back into the drawer and pull out his bottle of lube. 

“Did you use this recently?” Hyunwoo asked.  
“Yeah,” Gunhee nodded. “I-I used it this morning.”  
“Ah, you couldn’t wait huh?”

 

Gunhee watched in anticipation and excitement as Hyunwoo slicked up the toy. He bit his lip as he place his feet on the bed, spreading out his knees to make space. He held his breathe when Hyunwoo got closer; he didn’t know what this feeling was. It was like a mixture of lust, excitement...and maybe a little bit of shaken nerves. 

It had been a long while since he had any sexual activity other than with himself. What if he was rusty? What if Hyunwoo didn’t see him as a sexual desire anymore? What if things had changed between them and this would be the last time he would see Hyunwoo? Damn, he prayed to God nothing would change after tonight. 

Hyunwoo got on the bed and leaned down, placing his thick lips onto Gunhee’s. The younger one sighed, just melting at the touch. But then he gasped a little when he felt Hyunwoo touch the head of the toy to his hole. He bit down a tad on Hyunwoo’s bottom lip as the larger on inched the toy into him until he couldn’t anymore. 

Gunhee hung his head back as Hyunwoo pressed his mouth up against his jawline, and trailed it down to his neck. With gentle pressure, Hyunwoo pushed the rapper down back onto the bed as he kissed down to his collarbone while continuing to fuck him with the toy. 

Gunhee groaned when Hyunwoo lapped his tongue over a nipple. Sucking on it occasionally before moving to the other. Hyunwoo was always so affectionate and loving, and he could feel it. Not just with the words he would say, but with every kiss and peck placed on his body. Not to mention, Hyunwoo’s lips were so plush and felt fucking amazing. 

Gunhee’s body jolted a little bit when the toy touched his prostate. Hyunwoo moved away; however, he still continued to fuck Gunhee with the toy. And to add to that, he took Gunhee’s hard on by the base and moved it in time with the toy. 

Gunhee licked his lips as he whined. Arching his back as Hyunwoo proceeded to fuck him with the toy and jack him off. He could feel his climax getting closer, but he didn’t want to cum just yet. 

He reached forward, placing his hand over Hyunwoo’s hand over his cock. 

“W-wait,” Gunhee said, as Hyunwoo slowed to a stop. “I don’t want to cu-cum yet. I want to cum with you inside me.” 

Hyunwoo could never deny Gunhee’s sexual desires. So he took the toy out right away and put it onto the nightstand and took back the bottle of lube. Even if Gunhee was still open and slicked up from the toy, he still wanted to be sure. 

After lubing up his cock up, he lined the head up to Gunhee’s hole. With a hand on the base of his cock, and a hand on Gunhee’s hip, he slowly entered the younger. Gunhee looked up at him as he continued to push into him; normally Hyunwoo wouldn’t fill him up this much. But tonight was a tad bit special, and with the gap apart, they needed it. 

Gunhee groaned loudly when Hyunwoo stopped; his thick buried balls deep inside of him. Hyunwoo didn’t move - except for brushing his hand against Gunhee’s hair - giving Gunhee a short break. 

When Gunhee nodded, Hyunwoo slowly thrusted his dick into Gunhee. Leaning on an arm, he marveled at Gunhee’s pleasured faces as he continued to fuck him. Gunhee bit his lip continuously, trying so hard to keep quiet and keep his neighbors in mind. He licked his sore lips as he stared up at Hyunwoo, small whimpers escaping from his slightly jarred mouth. 

Gunhee reached up and took Hyunwoo by the shoulders and brought the older down. He clutched him tightly as they kissed, Hyunwoo’s thrusts slowing down for the time being. Gunhee couldn’t explain what he was feeling if you had asked him, something inside him just burst. He was tingling inside, and it wasn’t just because Hyunwoo’s dick was inside of him. 

It was different. And he didn’t want to let it go. 

Gunhee let out a little whine when Hyunwoo pulled away from him. Hyunwoo gripped Gunhee’s hips and without warning, he started thrusting fast into the rapper. Causing Gunhee to gasp and moan uncontrollably. Primarily after Hyunwoo came in contact with Gunhee’s prostate again. 

Gunhee could barely control himself, whiny moans released through bit lips as his body started to shake. Hyunwoo groaned deeply as Gunhee tightened around his cock. Hyunwoo leaned down, pressing his lips against Gunhee’s temple while gripping the younger’s cock once again. 

“Please, please, please,” Gunhee begged quietly. “I-I...I’m gonna cum.”

Hyunwoo pulled back a little bit - not too far, only a good enough distance for him to see Gunhee’s face - while picking up the pace on Gunhee’s cock and his thrusts. Gunhee came with an arched back, and a heavy moan. Hyunwoo milked him through his climax up until the last drop. But then his climax was coming as well. 

He took Gunhee by the hips again, proceeding to fuck Gunhee messily until he finally came inside of him. Gunhee whimpered as he felt Hyunwoo cum deep inside of him. When Hyunwoo pulled out, he could feel it dripping out of him. 

Hyunwoo walked into the bathroom, and quickly retrieved a wet towel. Cleaning Gunhee up as when he came back. 

“What time is it?” Gunhee asked, coming back to his senses as Hyunwoo cleaned him.  
“You’re really thinking about the time right now?” Hyunwoo asked. He looked back at the clock on Gunhee’s nightstand, and turned back to him. “It’s 30 to 6.”  
“Oh my God Hyung! You’re gonna be late!”

Gunhee was frantic, remembering earlier that Hyunwoo had a curfew he needed to obey. There was no time now. It was rush hour, and there was no way he was going to get home on time. 

“What do you mean?” Hyunwoo asked as he got up from the bed. “I’m not going to be late.” 

Hyunwoo turned around and walked back into the bathroom. Gunhee looked at him confused as he sat up on the bed. 

“D-Didn’t you say you needed to be home by 6?” He asked when Hyunwoo came back.  
“Yeah. 6AM.”  
“6 in the morning!? Seongchan-nim is really letting you stay that long?”

 

Gunhee smiled big when Hyunwoo nodded. The bigger one tackled Gunhee down on the bed and the two laid there in each other’s arms. They leaned in and kissed again, relishing the moment.

 

 

Hyunwoo slept over that night, setting an alarm for 5AM so he could have time to get back to the dorm. Gunhee watched from the bed as Hyunwoo changed back into his clothes. Suddenly there was a feeling of resentment, a feeling of sadness as he watched Hyungwoo change. Because he knew that once he was done, he was gone again. Once he put on his shoes, he was out the door. 

Hyunwoo looked at Gunhee, and he could tell what he was thinking. Because he was thinking the same thing. This was probably the hardest part of the job. Besides the endless amounts of work he hard to do, he always had to be away from family….friends...and his Gunhee. 

He sat close to Gunhee on the bed, moving the strands of hair out of Gunhee’s face before pressing his forehead against the rapper’s. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” Gunhee confessed.  
“I don’t want to leave,” Hyunwoo said. He opened his mouth, but hesitated as he thought about what to say.  
“What is it?” Gunhee asked with concern.  
“I just…...have been thinking lately. We’ve been seeing each other for a long time but we haven’t been able to because of our different schedules. So…..I don’t know…..I don’t want to say anything wrong but…..am I really the only one?”  
“What!? Are you serious? I meant what I said last night; I don’t have anyone else to think about, or be with….it’s always been just you.”  
“Me too. Honestly. And…..I was hoping that we could meet on different terms…”  
“I don’t understand….”  
“I mean….I don’t want to meet you just because I want to fuck you. I want to meet you because…..I really want to be with you.”

It took but a moment for Gunhee to register what Hyunwoo said. A smile slowly formed onto his face and he felt like his heart would burst. 

“I feel like I’m going explode,” Gunhee laughed, making Hyungwoo smile.  
“So is that okay?” Hyunwoo asked. 

Gunhee bit his lip as he nodded, and the two leaned in for another kiss. It was probably going to be a challenge now that the terms were different. They weren’t going to meet as just sexual partners anymore. They were a lot more than that. 

And whether they were going to work out or not was a mystery. And they were just going to have to see where they take each other.


End file.
